Seto's Propsal
by Spicey Babe
Summary: Seto is in love with yugi, yugi is in love with Seto will they tell each other? R
1. Arranged to meet

Hi guys this is one of my stories I have written. My friend fire vixon rewrote it for me. I hope you enjoy it.

**Seto's Proposal **

Chapter 1 

Seto's POV

I was walking to my next class, Biology oh god I hate biology the only reason I am going to these classes is because of Yugi. Who is Yugi I hear you ask? He is a boy who used to get beaten up a lot. He has spiky hair with purple ends with golden bangs falling down past his face. I sighed thinking about Yugi always makes me happy inside. I think you can guess I have a crush on him. I walked along the corridor facing the floor to busy thinking about those bambi amethyst eyes that I did not notice him come up to me.

"Hey Kaiba are you ok?" Yugi asked sounding worried

I looked down at him and sighed and could feel the urge to bend down and kiss him. But I suppressed the feeling.

"I am fine Yugi" I snapped at him as he flinched.

"I was only asking cause you haven't been insulting us as much as normal and were all worried about you, especially me". He says looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.

I ignored him and continued towards Biology. When I sat in my seat I noticed that Yugi came and sat next to me.

Chapter 2 

Suddenly he sighed and said " Look I know you hate me for beating you at Duel Monsters but that's in the past I just want to be friends with you, is that too much to ask?" Yugi asks me.

" No I guess not," I say as he smiled at me.

I stared in to his deep purple eyes totally lost for a moment and then looked away embarrassed.

"Cool, now that we are friends can you help me with the Biology assignment, I have been told by that you have done it" he says to me a saucy smile.

"Sure why don't we meet after school and we will go over it, but the only problem is where we can go that will be quiet, so is not to get distracted?" I said

"Oh don't worry we go to my house but don't you have to run Kaiba Corp Duelling Academy (that is just a company I made up but Kaiba does run Kaiba Corp and is referred to as the game king?)" ash Yugi

"Don't worry I will find Mokuba and tell him what to do, he can handle it." I said trying to reassure him.

"Ok meet you at the school gates at 2.00 ( that was just the first time that came in to my head.)

Later 

"Where is he? He should be here by now." Kaiba was starting to get worried, Yugi was supposed to meet him half an hour ago.

"I hope he is ok." " Hi Kaiba sorry I am late." Kaiba looked up and saw Yugi walking towards him.

Kaiba reeled in shock at the sight of Yugi. He was limping and had multiple wounds and bruises on his body and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He ran up to Yugi and quickly took him in his arms asking him what had happened.

"Nothing happened I just tripped over that is all." Yugi said not wanting to say that Usiho ha been beating him up again.

"Don't lie to me now that we are friends I am going to make it my ambition to make sure you are safe, now tell me." Kaiba said gently but firmly.

"I can't tell you, not here anyway." Yugi said eager to get back to the game shop so they can start on the assignment.

"Right well we will go to your game shop and then you can tell me what has happened ok?" Kaiba said.

"Ok" Yugi said with a sigh. He was so happy in Kaiba's arms, he felt safe.

**At the game shop.**

Kaiba's POV 

"Now tell me what happened" I asked.

"It is Ushio he caught me after I left the class saying he had to pay me back for all the times I beat him. So I started to run away but he cornered me and punched me all over my body, I dropped down on the floor because he had just punched me in the stomach and then he started to kick me, this continued for a few minuets then the kicking stopped, when this happened I looked up and the he spat on the ground next to me, I was to scared to run away so I just sat there curled up in a ball until he left, then I got up and headed to meet you, so that is what happened." Yugi said with tears in his eyes.

I took him in my arms and embraced him he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my chest. Suddenly I lifted his head and looked at him in his big purple eyes.

"Yugi can I tell you some thing?" I asked.

"What is it Kaiba?" he said.

I bent down and placed my lips on his and kissed him. At first I could feel him tense but then he relaxed and put his arms around my neck. As soon as the need for air kicked in we separated.

" I love you" I said smiling

"I love you too Kaiba" he replied

"Yugi you can call me Seto now ok?" I said

He snuggled into my chest and sighed content and I pulled him closer to me.

I never noticed that Joey was watching us I and I never notice him smile and go out of the shop.

**TBC**


	2. The Proposal

**Seto's proposal part 2**

Yuigi's POV

After we broke away from each other we just looked at each others eyes suddenly I heard a coughing behind me, I turned around to see Atem/Yami the 5000 year old Pharaoh. He looked at us and grinned

" I am not interrupting anything am I?" he said with a cheeky smile on his face. (Atem has his own body in this)

" um no (other than you walk in on us kissing) not really why?" I asked nervously.

Atem turns to me and says

"Can I have a quick word with you Yugi?"

"S-Sure stay there ok seto?" yugi says

"Ok Yugi"

I followed Atem into my bedroom, he closes the door behind me and said.

"Do you know what you are doing Yugi?" "what do you mean Atem?"

Atem raises an eyebrow " I mean you and Kaiba, Do you know you are going in you relationship ?"

"WOW WOW Atem we just kissed it is not like we are getting married!"

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt you mean a lot to me as a friend."

"Thanks for your concern Atem but I will be fine, I trust Seto now."

"Ok if you are sure, I just want you too be safe and happy."

"I will be Atem."

Normal POV 

Seto and Yugi started to date for five months (ANA: I am just being lazy) during that time Seto asked Yugi to move in with him, Yugi of course said yes.

**2 Months later** ( Yugi and the gang have all finished school and work at Kaiba Corporation.

Mokuba, Yugi and Seto were sitting Seto huge living room watching his Plasma Widescreen.

Mokuba suddenly winked at Seto then stood up.

"I am knackered I am going up now, night" "NIGHT" Yugi and Seto said together.

The room went quiet when Mokuba left the room then Seto turned to Yugi after turning the TV off.

"Yugi there is something I need to ask you?" Seto said blushing.

"Yes Seto." Yugi said.

"We have been together for 8 months now and I would love it if you could live here forever." Seto slowly slid of the setae that they were sitting on, bent down on one knee at the same time producing a small box. Yugi gasped as Seto opened the box revealing a large diamond ring.

"I love you so much Yugi, will you marry me?"

Yugi was completely shocked but managed to squeak out. "of course I will"

Seto beamed up at Yugi as he slipped the ring on Yugi's finger, he sat back on the setae with Yugi's head on his lap both gasing in to each others eyes.

"I love you so much Seto you have made me so happy." Yugi said smiling up at him.

"You have also made me extremely happy." Seto smiled.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

There is the arrangements to sort out now for the best day of our lives.

( ANA: But that's another story).

_**The End**_


End file.
